Completing the Metaphor
by Finn Mac Cool
Summary: "God is your Shepherd." An expansion on that timeless metaphor.


Completing the Metaphor  
  
It is often said in the Bible that, "God is your shepherd." This is a fine metaphor, but it needs to be expanded on. For that purpose, I have created this little fic.  
  
One day, four sheep were wandering through a valley, grazing as they went. Quite soon, they came upon a sheep skull. They knew, then, that there must be wolves in that area. In panic, the four sheep fled in different directions. One ran southward, one northward, one westward, and one eastward.  
  
The sheep that ran to the south eventually came upon a flock of sheep. Quickly, the frightened sheep joined them. It soon discovered that a human was leading the flock, and that whenever one tried to wander away, he ushered it back into the group. The sheep didn't know why the shepherd did what he did, but they knew in their gut that he would keep them safe from the wolves.  
  
The sheep that went northward also came upon a flock of sheep. Upon joining them, the sheep noticed that a large and powerful ram was leading this flock. The sheep and the ram could understand each other because they were of like mind, and the ram would defend them from the wolf because they were his sisters.  
  
The sheep that went westward never found a flock. Instead, it took to surviving on its own. It learned the terrain, where it could run and where it could hide, and where the wolves were most likely to come from. This sheep had to work harder than the others to survive, but it enjoyed the freedom that came from not being led by another.  
  
Finally, the sheep that went eastward never looked for a flock and didn't try to learn how to survive. After the initial panic, it never gave a thought to protection and just assumed that the wolves would eat it.  
  
When night came, the wolves first tried to kill the southern flock. However, the shepherd was there and beat away the predators with a long stick. The sheep rejoiced as they saw their shepherd beat back the wolves. They did not understand him, but they appreciated what he did for them.  
  
The wolves then tried to eat sheep from the northern flock. The ram foiled the wolves in their attempts, though. Beating the hunters with its massive horns, the ram protected the sheep. The sheep rejoiced and were glad they had found the powerful ram among themselves to be a protector.  
  
The wolves then went westward, where they smelled the lone sheep. No matter how hard they tried, though, the wolves were unable to catch it. Through hard work, the sheep was able to escape the wolves with its own abilities.  
  
Then, the wolves went eastward. There, the sheep that had never given thought towards finding a protector or of protecting itself, noticed the wolves. Only at that crucial moment did the sheep try anything to save itself. It was too late, though, and the wolves feasted on the sheep that had not sought for protection.  
  
The wolves fed themselves and their cubs with the sheep's body. Their children would grow into strong hunters, feeding off sheep like this one.  
  
The meaning of this? All right, here it is. The sheep in the shepherd's flock are Christians, Jews, Muslims, and other monotheists. They put their faith in a being they could not understand, but hoped would save them from the wolves.  
  
The sheep whose flock had the ram are Pagans and other polytheists. The ram is a god that is more powerful than any of the people, but came from them and is understandable by them. The sheep put their faith in such a being to fight off the wolves.  
  
The sheep who learned to defend itself from wolves is an Atheist/Agnostic. It did not seek the protection of some other entity, but learned the ways it could survive on its own. It was not as easy as following a protector, but it allowed more freedom.  
  
The sheep that was eaten by the wolves is what far too many people are: someone who never gives any thought to religion. They live their lives without seeking for a guardian, or of learning how to replace the guardian in their lives. Such people will always fall victim to the perils of this realm and the spiritual one. Also, their destruction only allows the wolves to continue to thrive.  
  
What are the wolves? You could call them Satan, or Chaos, or Giants, or simply bad luck. But whatever they are, a person can only be safe from them if they find a guardian, or learn to guard themselves. I hope I have given a lot of people something to think about. 


End file.
